The Nobody
"The Nobody" is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 112th episode overall. Synopsis When things go missing in the house, Gumball and Darwin search for the culprit. Plot The episode begins with Gumball unveiling his newest invention to Darwin, the Entertainernator, which was designed to cater to the short attention spans of kids. As he demonstrates how it works, Nicole bursts into the room with Richard and Anais. They accuse Gumball and Darwin of taking twenty dollars from Nicole's purse, using Richard's toothbrush, and stealing Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll. Gumball and Darwin deny these claims, but they are punished nonetheless by staying in their room until one of them owns up and to miss out on the trip to the museum. Then the rest of the family drive off to the museum, leaving the boys behind. Gumball and Darwin then suspect that one of them is responsible for what happened. It becomes clear that neither of them was responsible, when suddenly Darwin notices that the Entertaininator is gone. They then become suspicious, and go around the house to find a secret passageway. Darwin thinks this idea is stupid, but suddenly discovers a cupboard under the stairs leading to a secret room, which turns out to be the basement. Gumball and Darwin explore the room and eventually find a person in there. The mysterious person screams and runs away, and Gumball and Darwin chase after him. They reach the mall and take condiments from a hot dog stand. Gumball then throws the condiments at the mysterious person and misses multiple times, crashing a car, injuring Tina, and damaging a truck. After which the mysterious person surrenders. Gumball and Darwin ask him questions and find out that the mysterious person can not remember anything because he is "a nobody." When Gumball and Darwin try to give him another purpose in life, they decide he should be their mortal enemy. The mysterious person then remembers what happened before all this, and apparently during the flashback in the episode "The Void," he turns out to be Rob trying to get Gumball and Darwin's attention, but was ignored. He secretly leaves The Void with them, and is left disfigured and a nobody in the real world. Rob accepts his new villainous role in life, and Gumball and Darwin happily walk away. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Rob Minor characters *Tina *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Doughnut Sheriff *Captain Elmore *Daisy the Donkey *Harold *Jackie *Hamburger Cop *Marvin *Larry *Pantsbully *Exercise Bacon *Jackie *Carmen's Mom *Gary *George *Rocky *Banana Joe *Teri *Masami *Mr. Small *Mr. Robinson *Tobias *Molly Trivia *It is revealed that the Wattersons have a basement in their house, even though none of them apparently knew of its existence prior. *This is Rob's first major role in an episode. *This was the quickest episode to produce in the entire series, taking 138.4 days. *'Running Gag:' Whenever Gumball or Darwin realize something, they say, "This can only mean one thing..." Continuity *Rob's cameo from "The Void" foreshadowed this episode. *This is the second time Darwin has used his "movie voice." The first time he used it was in the original trailer. *This is the fifth time an episode makes multiple references to past episodes. The first four episodes were "The Finale," "The Fan," "The Name" and "The Oracle." *Music from "The Void" and "The Recipe" is reused. *Janice reappears in this episode. Its first two appearances were in "The Void," and "The Question." *Dodj or Daar can be seen in the basement, when Gumball's flashlight shines on it. **The Captain Elmore poster from "The World" and the Fantasy Club poster from "The Club" can be seen in the same scene. *The discount chicken purchased by Nicole in "The Fridge" is seen in the fridge when Gumball opens the secret panel. *According to the chart in Doughnut Sheriff's, this episode takes place in August. *This is the third episode which begins a new arc of continuity between different episodes of the show, the first two were "The Shell" and "The Man". *This is the second time a character undergoes a permanent change in their physical appearance. The first time was in "The Shell." Cultural References *Several movies are referenced by Darwin's explanations; "It was all a dream" is a reference to Inception, "We've been ghosts this whole time" is a reference to The Sixth Sense, "The world is a computer simulation" is a reference to The Matrix, and "One of us is a figment of the other's imagination" is a reference to Fight Club. Gumball leaning back the chair so it may open an underground tunnel is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *"Guile's Theme" from Street Fighter is played on the Entertaininator. *While in the basement, Gumball and Darwin come across a lamp that resembles Luxo Jr., the hopping desk lamp mascot from Pixar. Goofs/Errors *When the trio were in the basement, Rob's eye blended in perfectly with Gumball and Darwin's eyes in the dark. But once the trio are seen outside the basement, Rob's pupil has a different shape than Gumball and Darwin's. *Harold was first seen in his backyard mowing the lawn, but once Gumball and Darwin chased Rob up to the mall parking space, Harold is seen yet again but this time, he is in the line for the long hotdog stand alongside his wife. *When the toy helicopter crashed into Gumball's face, the propeller disappeared just when it touched the ground. *When Gumball grabs the phone when he and Darwin start to panic, there are two phones mounted on the wall. Both are gone after the phone Gumball is using gets torn off the wall, though there is a hole where the other phone had been. *In Rob's flashback, he claims he called out to Gumball and Darwin as they navigated the Void, but in the actual episode, he is only shown standing there as Gumball and Darwin pass by. *When Gumball and Darwin walk out the front door, the mailbox is facing the wrong way. *When Rob leaps over the Watterson's fence, his wireframe foot is invisible. Other titles Español (Spanish): El Don Nadie (The Nobody) Magyar (Hungarian): A senki (The Nobody) français (French): Le rien / Le Moins que rien (The Nobody) Português (Portuguese): O Ninguém (The Nobody) Türkçe (Turkish): Hiç Kimse (The Nobody) العربية (Arabic): النكرة (The Nobody) fr:Le rien Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes